An After Party
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: Sonic throws a party and invites Tails. But Cosmo, who was presumed dead returns and comes to the party. What will happen? My first Tails/Cosmo one-shot and one sided Tails/Marine friendship. Be nice.


**An After Party: Updated**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tails or Cosmo or any of the Sonic Characters.**** They belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

_**

* * *

**_

Tails' POV:

Ok, where do I start…?

Two years has passed since the Metarex invasion was over. Sonic, Shadow, Eggman and I discovered that Cosmo was a spy for the Metarex and we tried to stop them afterwards. We wouldn't have done it if wasn't for…Cosmo.

She risked her life to save all of us. Shadow didn't come back either, but came back after about a year later.

Over the past 2 years, I've been thinking and asking myself: Why? Why did Cosmo had to sacrifice herself? She told me that it was the only way to save all of us.

Ever since that incident was over, I've been feeling depressed… I've been building more stuff and hang out with my friends just to fill the void, but no luck so far. One year later, I met Blaze and then 6 months ago…I met Marine.

I remember the adventures Sonic, Blaze, Marine and I had. We stopped Captain Whiskers and Eggman Nega. Marine even tried to retrieve the Jeweled Scepter and surprisingly succeeded.

Marine…she seems nice but can be reckless at times. She's 10 years old now, like me and she asked me a huge favor when she came back three months ago…

_**End Tails' POV**_

* * *

(Flashback…Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop)

"Hey Tails. I'm back!" Marine said and pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Hi, Marine. It's so nice to see you too." Tails responded

"Guess what, Tails? Blaze and I are back and we're here to stay! Ain't that great, mate?" Marine said

"Yeah, that's…great…" Tails answered a little sad

"What's wrong, mate? You don't seem to be happy to see me." Marine said

"No, I am, really. It's just…I'm surprised that you and Blaze are here." Tails said changing his mood

"You are? That's great. By the way, since I'm here and so are you, I want to ask you something." Marine said

"Um, sure. What is it, Marine?" He asked

"Well, I…wanted you to teach me how to build machines and stuff." Marine answered excited

"Okay. I can do that." Tails said

"Great! I'm bunking with Blaze in the city." Marine said

"Good. And you can use my spare room as your part of the workshop." Tails said

"Oh, thank you, mate. You won't regret it." Marine said as she left the workshop.

(End Flashback)

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV:

(Mystic Ruins: Tails Workshop)

"Hey Tails! Look at what I made!" Marine said excited but Tails didn't answer.

Marine moved her invention to Tails' table and asked:

"Tails? You ok?"

"Oh, sorry Marine. I was just thinking." Tails answered

"Thinking about what?" Marine asked

"You wouldn't understand…" Tails answered again but a little depressed

"Well, try and tell me Tails. I'll listen." Marine said as she pulled one of the chairs to Tails' table

"(Sighs) I lost…a good friend of mine. Her name was Cosmo." Tails started

"Who is she?" Marine asked

"A friend I met 2 years ago. We traveled through space together along with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cream. You met them a while back, remember?" Tails answered

"I do. So…tell me what happened to her." Marine said

"She…sacrificed herself and saved us." Tails said as he started to look away since he didn't want Marine to see him cry.

"Do you need a friendly hug?" Marine asked

Tails nodded and Marine gave him a friendly hug. Then someone knocked at the workshop door.

"I'll get it, Tails." Marine said as she and Tails pulled from the friendly hug.

Marine headed to the door and answered it. It was Sonic and Marine led him to the table Tails was sitting.

"Hey, little bro." Sonic greeted

"…Hi." Tails said in his depressed tone

"How are you doing?" Sonic asked

"…Good." Tails answered in the same tone

"Hey, Tails. I know what will cheer you up. Why don't you come to my after party?" Sonic said trying to cheer Tails up.

"Sonic, it's been 2 years since I had real fun with someone I loved. You'll never understand what it feels like to lose someone you love for a long time and feel bad about it." Tails said with an angry face and ran to his room crying.

Sonic followed but Tails beat him to the door and slammed it behind him. Sonic sighed and headed back to the table with Marine.

"Marine, I want you to bring him to the after party. I've known how he feels since that day." Sonic said

"Ok, I'll try…" Marine answered

"I wanted to tell him that Cosmo was coming but I want to surprise him. Marine, I'm begging you. Convince him and tell him to wear a tuxedo." Sonic said

Marine nodded and Sonic left the workshop.

* * *

A while later…

Marine was in her workshop working on her invention that Tails didn't see. Tails appeared behind her and said: "Hi, Marine."

"Oh, hi Tails. What are you doing here?" Marine asked

"Marine, get ready. I decided to go to the after party." Tails answered

Marine squealed in excitement and started to clean the workshop. Tails decided to help her. Marine cleaned the first floor and Tails cleaned the second floor.

After cleaning the workshop, Tails and Marine decided to finish by cleaning Tails' plane: The Tornado.

When they were done, they looked at the watched and it said 5pm.

"Tails, we have to get ready." Marine exclaimed

Tails nodded and headed to the bathroom. Marine entered Tails' room and opened the closet. She took out Tails' tuxedo and ironed it a little. Marine then headed to Tails' bathroom door and gave him the tuxedo outside the bathroom door.

When Tails got out of the bathroom, Marine called Blaze and told her to get to Tails' Workshop. She explained to Blaze how to get to where she was and told her to take out her new green dress with the matching green shoes.

Marine took her shower and Tails answered the door. It was Blaze and he let her in.

She came with her regular clothes and brought her purple long dress with matching high heels to change in the workshop and also brought Marine's green dress with the matching shoes.

When Marine got out of the shower, Blaze knocked on the bathroom door and handed Marine her dress with the shoes. Blaze changed in Tails' room (who didn't mind at all) and waited for both of them in the table he always sits.

When the girls were done, Tails took his house and workshop keys and put it in his pockets and locked the workshop and his house. After that, the three of them headed to the after party.

* * *

6PM (The After Party: Station Square Convention Center)

Sonic was in a tuxedo and sitting in a table with Amy and Knuckles. When he saw Blaze, Tails and Marine, he headed to the three of them and headed back to the table with the three of them.

Sonic started to talk to Blaze and Amy got so jealous she decided to talk to Knuckles just to make him jealous. He didn't look and Knuckles saw Rouge and headed to Rouge's table, leaving Amy alone.

Amy started to think that she was going to lose Sonic for Blaze. Blaze then asked Sonic:

"How did you convince Tails to come?"

Sonic smirked "You'll see."

Cream also came to the after party with her mother. Cream greeted Amy, Sonic and Blaze. She also greeted Tails and asked Marine:

"Oh, Marine. You and Tails came together?"

"Yes, we did, but just as friends." Marine answered

"Oh, that was nice of him." Cream replied

"I know. He's such a great fox." Marine said

Sonic then saw Cosmo come in and sat somewhere distant from the others. He stood up, headed to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Good evening folks and welcome to my after party."

Everyone cheered.

"First of all, I want to thank my friends for coming."

Everyone saw the table where his friends and clapped their hands.

"And now I want Tails to head to the stage." Sonic said

The lights pointed to Tails and everyone clapped for Tails as he headed to the stage. Sonic gives him a mike and Tails said:

"Thanks for inviting me here Sonic."

"No problem." Sonic said and smirked at Tails. "Now stay here because I have a surprise for you. Cosmo, please stand up and head to the stage."

Cosmo stood up and headed to the stage. She then turned her sight and said:

"Hi Tails, it's me, Cosmo. Do you remember me?"

Tails blushed as he saw how much she has grown. What looked like her ears was changed into petals and she was just half an inch taller than Tails. He then hugged Cosmo and said:

"Cosmo, it's so good to see you again."

Cosmo hugged him back as she whispered in his left ear:

"Tails, I came back to be with you." She started to cry tears of happiness and Tails gently wiped the tears out of her cheeks.

A slow music started to play and Cosmo grabbed Tails' hand and lead him to the center of the dance floor. Cosmo put her hands around Tails' neck and Tails put his hands around her waist and started to dance.

Tails and Cosmo stared into each other's eyes and Tails said:

"Cosmo…I love you."

Cosmo was happy once she heard this from Tails and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Tails returned it and both pulled away.

"I love you too Tails. I never want to leave you again." Cosmo said as the two of them danced through the whole party.

* * *

After the party…

Sonic and Tails were outside the convention center sitting by the bench nearby.

"Sonic, I'm sorry for saying that you didn't understand. I should've known better and let you finish before acting like I did." Tails said

"Don't worry. I forgive you, little bro." Sonic said

"By the way, how did you find Cosmo?" Tails asked

"Well, I was in the mall, asked her if she was Cosmo. She said yes and recognized me and I invited her. She said yes and appeared without you knowing." Sonic said

"Still, I'm confused." Tails said

"Well, I'll start from the beginning." Sonic said.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback…) (Sonic narrates)

_I was at the mall and I was doing what I always do. I buy a chili dog from the guy in the chili dog stand. The guy gave me the chili dog and I started to walk to a bookstore._

_Just as I was walking, I saw someone familiar AKA Cosmo. I walked over and asked her: Excuse me, are you Cosmo. She answered yes and turned to see me. She was so excited to see me and asked me how I was doing._

_I told her I was fine, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, like always and Cream and Amy were somewhere at the mall._

_She then asked me about you. I sighed and told her that you were depressed and that you rarely smiled or talked to anyone since you lost her. She felt bad when she asked me, and I said it was no problem. After taht, we talked a while about what happened after the Metarex incident. She told me it was all a mystery but she somehow ended up in another dimension. She escaped the dimension and retuned to see you and stay. _

_Then, I decided to tell everyone about Cosmo coming back and give you the surprise you expected in the after party. _

_And I wanted to tell you in the afternoon, but you acted like you acted, but it's okay. I did it to make you happy. She wanted the same for you and accepted the offer into coming but without you knowing._

_Sonic ends narrating._

* * *

"Oh…Thanks." Tails said

"Anytime, little bro." Sonic said then left

Cosmo appeared in front of Tails and asked:

"Tails, would you like to walk me home?"

Tails nodded and grabbed her right hand and started to walk through the city.

When they arrived at Cosmo's house, Cosmo kissed him on the cheek. Tails blushed, so he grabbed her hands and kissed her again on the lips. She also blushed and responded by kissing him back for at least 5 seconds.

When they pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes once again.

Tails and Cosmo waved each other goodbye and Tails headed to Sonic's house and spent the night there since the train station was closed.

The End.

* * *

Please read and review. I want to know how I did.


End file.
